1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing element, and to a drive unit containing a sealing element, having a radial shaft sealing ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,883 discloses a sealing element which is located between an outer and an inner ring of a ball bearing, in order to seal off the roller bodies of the bearing from the environment. The sealing element is embodied as a radial shaft sealing ring, which is braced by an outer radial sealing face on the outer bearing ring, and rests with a diametrically opposed inner radial sealing lip on the inner bearing part, such as a rotatable shaft. For reinforcement, the sealing element has a support ring, which is disposed inside the sealing material. The sealing element also has a spring ring, which presses the inner sealing lip radially against the inner bearing ring. A sealing element of this kind is suitable for radial sealing of two cylindrical jacket faces rotatable counter to one another. However, with such a sealing element, axial sealing between two axially adjacent components cannot be achieved.